The Greatest Strength
by Kubrat
Summary: Xion was created by Organization XIII to be a tool used to complete Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas never intended for her to have any fate other than to become a clone of Sora that he could control. But with a new threat to the Organization rising, Xion will find herself in a much greater role than the Superior could have imagined. AU after the start of 358/2 days. NOT Xion/Xemnas! Review?
1. Chapter 1: Xion's Battle

"How can this one man be so powerful?" Xion thought to herself desperately as she struggled against the wind blowing her back. Having such perfect ommand of the winds, even Xaldin wasn't so strong. And his attacks, were they augmented by his wind element? Or how else could he be so physically strong.

"You fool! Do you not even know what their purpose for you is?" the man stated as he fired off a blast of energy from the tip of the feather fan he held. Xion raised her keyblade to block the incoming shot.

"What do you mean 'my purpose'?" Xion retorted.

"You'll find out soon enough"

A massive gust of wind started up, first pushing Xion back, then it began to lift her up. As she struggled against this, the man waved his fan again, firing a salvo of enery beams at her. Desperately she attempted to block the incoming voley, only to have the winds hold her keyblade arm back. She could only scream as fivve beams of electric-blue energy pierced her body. The wind stopped, and she slumped to the ground.

The mystery man approached Xion, standing just outside of range of her keyblade. Xion regarded him carefully; he certainly didn't _look _ very impressive, dressed in simple white robes, taller, not particularly muscular, long hair, and light complexioned. He wore a large, strange-looking strangest was his "weapon", if you could call it as such. It appeared to be a simple feather fan, normaly an object os not much use in battle. But when we brandished it, each feather seemed as sharp as a blade. Perhaps augmented by the strange energy blasts it seemed able to fire. He also appeared to harness the power of the wind, even more adeptly and powerfully than Xaldin, a task Xion never thought possible.

The man lowered his fan, and looked her straight in the eyes. Xion knew she couldn't defeat him, not in this condition. She wondered why Superior had chosen her for the job. Surely Xigbar or Xaldin were more well-suited to the task? Even Axel or Roxas had more training and experience. But Saix had been ordered specifically to delegate this mission to Xion, to eliminate this strange man whom Xemnas felt was a threat to his plan. Whatever it was.

"You have fought well, young one, and you have my respect." The man spoke, and dismissed the two armoured guards approaching from behind. "Let her go, she will trouble us no further tonight". Then turning to Xion, "Go home now, young one. You must treat you injuries, if we are to meet again in battle."

"What?" Xion thought to herself, "just a second ago he was intent on destroying me. Why would he just let me go?" And to respect and congratulate an opponent? Such an idea was unheard of in the Organization, who frequently taunted and chastized eachother, let alone their enemies. Was it a trick?

But the man then turned his back to her, and walked off. Concentrating, she opened a corridor of darkness, crawled in, and returned to the World that Never Was. She would go see Vexen in the medical lab first. After treating her injuries, she would have to report to Saix for debreifing. She knew she would be chastised for her failure, but at least she was alive. Hopefully she would remain that way after facing Saix and Xemnas.

"Why let her go? She is a threat to our lord" The guard on the right protested after Xion passed through the corridor.

"She was on a simple mission. Her superior _knew_ she couldn't eliminate me. He wished to test her strength. A young girl is the least of our concerns. I believe I will meet her again. And there will be others, as well. Even if I did destroy her, the Organization would come with many more soldiers, far mor powerful than this girl. Besides..."He glanced at the full moon in the sky "...her destiny is much greater"

The guards knew not to argue with this man. As they returned to their home city, the man paused for a moment. "Perhaps, one day..." were his cryptic words. And the three entered their home city without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor any of it's characters, worlds, settings, or concepts_

"Superior" Saix stated coldly as he approached Xemnas on the Altar of Naught. "Xion has returned from it's mission."

"Yes, I know" replayed Xemnas, not taking his gaze off the incomplete Kingdom Hearts floating above the Castle that Never was.

"Not only did it fail to eliminate the target, it was also damaged" Saix continued. Still the Superior did not take his gaze off of that giant Heart in the sky, which all Nobodies longed for to complete them. "Perhaps it is, as a previously suggested, defective? We should dispose of it and..."

"That will be all, Number VI" Xemnas answered, slowly turning to face the Berserker.

"Superior. It is clearly defective, and does not function as we expected. I believe that more research is needed, before we can make a fully functional Replica. It should be disposed of before it can do any harm." Saix stated. He could not understand just what Xemnas saw in this broken little toy to be worth keeping. Then again, there were many things about the Superior that Saix had yet to understand.

Xemnas locked his cold yellow eyes on Saix, in a way that he knew would terrify him if he was able to feel anything at all.

"Xion functions just fine; I did not expect her to destroy him. He is far stronger than her, perhaps moreso than even _you_ Saix. This mission was intended as a test. Of both her abilities, and those of our new _friend. _Besides, I have my plans for both of our keyblade bearers, and she is filling her role just as well as I expected. Our _friends _ must learn of Xion's existence, and Roxas as well."

Saix remained unconinced of Xion's worthiness to exist, but knew better than to continue arguing. "Will that be all, Superior?"

"Indeed" Xemnas said, as he turned back to face Kingdom Hearts, in silent contemplation. Saix returned to his quarters without another word. Just what _was _Xemnas planning, and why did he need this girl...no not a _girl, _a _puppet..._

Xion rematerialized in the Castle that Never Was, still gasping for breath and in much pain from her injuries.

"I have to go report to Xemnas" She thought "But first, I will go see Vexen in his lab. Perhaps he has something that can heal me"

As she continued down the long, sterile corridors of the Castle, she passed by Xaldin and Luxord, both of whom nodded curtly at her. Nodding back courteously, she catches a small fragment of their conversation, something involving an attack on Caslte Oblivion, the Organization's secondary base of operations.

"That's not my concern" She told herself. "They will inform the Superior. I should just focus on me right now".

She entered Vexen's lab. No sooner had she walked in than Vexen saw her in rough shape.

"Xion. You are injured." Vexen said.

_You don't say? _Xion thought. "Yes, on my last mission, my opponent was stronger than I expected, Much stronger. I was unable to dispatch him. Before I report to Xemnas, do you have anything that could help?" She asked.

"Why, of course!" came the answer, as if it was totally obvious. "My own specialty! Take this, rest for an hour, and you will be as good as new! Perhaps even better! Oh yes, this will fully retsore your good health, and perhaps your magic, that is if you've learned to use your elemental powers yet?"

"I haven't learned those yet" Xion replyed, "But as long as it will restore my physical strength"

"Oh yes, most certainly"

Vexen tossed a bottle of some kind of potion, marked "Megalixir" to Xion. As she drank it, she could already feel the pain subsiding and her strength returning, despite the horrendous taste. Oh well, _that _was certainly the least of her concerns, at this point.

As if to drive home that last menta point, the doors to Vexen's lab slid open again, and in walked the Superior of the In-Between, Xemnas, himself.

"I knew I would find you here, Xion." Xemnas spoke in a eerily soft tone. That is, even more eerie than he normally was.

"Superior, I'm sorry" Xion said softly, her head hanging low in shame, "I know I have failed you, and the Organization." If she could truly feel, this is when she could cry, she just knew it, as the horrible empty feeling overtook her.

"Number IV, leave us" Xemnas stated flatly, turing to Vexen. Vexen glanced at Xion with pity, for a moment, and walked out of the lab without a word.

"I know. It was fully expected." Xemnas stated flatly. And this is precidely why I need you, and Roxas, in your top conditions possible. The man you fought, he and his _compatriot" _Xemnas almost spit that last word in disgust, to Xion's growing confusion "will stop at nothing to destroy us. I need the two of you, as my chosen wielders of the Keyblade, to seek out these vicious interlopers, and _bring an end to them. _To this end, I will be requiring you and Roxas to complete more missions, and grow stronger. Especially you, Xion. That is why I am ordering you to rest here. Vexen and Zexion will monitor you, and after you rest, I need you to find Roxas, and the two of you to report to me in exactly 48 hours."

And with that, Xemnas left the lab and vexen reentered. "The Superior told me you are to rest here. I will show you to your bed." She did feel stronger after taking the Megalixir, but still tired, after all, and deduced that a good night's sleep was in order. Without another word, she followed.

"If you need anything, just let me or Zexion know"

"Thank you, but right now, all I really want is to rest." As Xion climbed into bed, put her head on the pillow, and allowed herself to drift off into sleep


End file.
